Story:Star Trek: Kingston/Kira and Typhuss renew their vows/Act One
The Kingston is at high warp on course for a Bajoran colony. In the briefing room Admiral Kira is briefing about the Bajoran colony. This colony is far away from Bajor and Federation, the closest planet is 20 light years away and it will be our mission to keep them in the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at them. Commander Mitchell looks at him. What if we can't convince them sir? Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We do nothing and go home, if they don't want our help why waste our time with them says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Tyson looks at his staff. If they say no then we'll keep trying to convince them Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. They nod at him. Liz I want a daily scan for any Cardassian vessels on the way there I don't want to get jumped by a Keldon or a Galor-class warships Captain Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Haliey. She looks at him. Aye, sir Ensign Hailey says as she looks at him. Captain Tyson looks at his staff. Dismissed Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. They leave as Admiral Kira looks at him. Its going to be hard to convince these Bajorans to stay says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I know but we've gotta try John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I just hate these kind of missions and we do have to try says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. You're not the only one Admiral Captain Tyson says as he sighs. The Kingston slows to impulse and approaches the planet. On the surface the away team beams down into the settlement as Lieutenant Y'Cari gets her phaser out as Admiral Kira looks at the Bajoran villagers. Who's the leader, we want to talk says Typhuss as he looks at a Bajoran man. They walk over to the main building and see Keeve Falor who walks up to them as Admiral Kira is surprised to see him after meeting him at his wedding when he returned from the Delta Quadrant. Admiral Kira it's good to see you again Keeve says as he looks at him. He looks at Keeve and introduces the away team. This Captain Tyson and his crew, its good to see you again says Typhuss as he looks at Keeve. Keeve shakes Captain Tyson's hand. It's good to meet you Mr. Keeve Captain Tyson says as he looks at him. Keeve looks at him. You honor me by the proper use of my name Captain Tyson Keeve says as he looks at Captain Tyson. John nods. Yeah both Admiral Kira and Vedek Kira have been educating me on it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Keeve. As their walking through the settlement Typhuss looks at Keeve. I know you want to leave the Federation and the Bajoran government, why is that says Typhuss as he looks at Keeve. He looks at them. Don't get me wrong we enjoyed the alliance with the Federation but with the death of one of our vedeks, we have to think about our safety Keeve says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. If you leave the Federation you will lose our protection and if you get in trouble, you will have no one to turn to, you and your people would be on your own says Typhuss as he looks at Keeve. Keeve looks at him. Admiral what do you recommend we do because I'm new at this our original leader retired Keeve says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. That you stay in the Federation and we can help protect your people here, I strongly suggest that you stay in the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Keeve. Keeve looks at him. I'll talk to the council and see what they think and I'll contact you with the answer Keeve says as he looks at him and the away team. Admiral Kira looks at him. Very well, we will wait for your answer says Typhuss as he looks at Keeve. He nods at him. Tyson to Kingston beam us up Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. The Asgard transporter beam transport them to the ship. On the hill an unknown person is watching from afar. Go inform Ms. Tate of the situation the person says as he looks at his coworker. He heads off.